writers_expressfandomcom-20200215-history
High Hopes
High Hopes is a soap opera created by Hannah in January 2013, Hannah was joined by Jaay who formed part of the production team briefly in early 2013, but later rejoined the series in August 2013 in time for Season Two. High Hopes is a vibrant serial focusing on an Island community in the South of England. Season One began on January 7th 2013 and ended on June 16th 2013. Season Two is currently airing on Writer's Express, beginning on July 26th 2013. High Hopes' first WRIXA ceremony was successful as the show picked up two awards. One joint award for Best Soap Male (Josh Connor) and Best New Soap. It was announced on Monday 21st October 2013 that High Hopes would follow in the footsteps of fellow Writer's Express projects These Days, Uncertain Nights and The Avenue with a special scripted episode. The episode will focus on the relationships between Naomi and Cole Donovan and Olivia Kane and Matthew Fitzgerald as the Donovan's stalker causing chaos by exposing Naomi and Matthew's past. As of 25th December 2013, there have been 43 episodes of High Hopes posted on Writers Express. For the latest news on City Girls and Hannah's fellow projects, you can follow Hannah Productions on Twitter Hannah Productions Twitter 'Formation' High Hopes was created at the beginning of 2013, drama writer Hannah was looking for a new challenge and the creation in the soap genre seemed like the perfect solution. The show is set on a small island off the south coast of England near Portsmouth "My Nan lives about 11 miles from Portsmouth so I pretty much grew up on the south coast, this influenced my decision to base the ficticious island there. The title card is special because it is a photograph taken by myself on the beach at my Nan's" explains Hannah. 'Settings' Canvey Crescent: The cul-de-sac where the characters live. No 14 (House): The Spencers. Siobhan lives here with her stepson Anthony and daughter Emily. Siobhan's mother Katherine Lavery moved in with the family after the death of Siobhan's husband Robert. In Season Two, Anthony's biological mother Imogen Sandford moved in to be close to her son. No 20 (House): The Donovans. Naomi and Cole live here with daughter Ava. No 32A (Flat): Chloe Charles lives here. She used to live with her best friend Olivia Kane until Olivia moved in with her boyfriend. No 32B (Flat): David Fields lives here with his girlfriend Michelle Fox. No 34 (House): The Faradays. Duncan lives here with his son Steven, daughter in law Sophia and granddaughter Mia. Duncan's daughter Lindsay Hastings moved in during Season Two after her marriage break down. No 36 (House): The Connors. Michael and Heather live here with their children Josh, Vicki and Jake. Collison Avenue: No 145 (Flat): Imogen Sandord lives here after renting the flat from Michelle Fox. No 169 (House): Patrick Hale lives here with his fiance Kayla Macey, during Season Two foster children Kyle and Molly Campbell moved in. Palmers Street: No 2 (Flat): Matthew Fitzgerald lives here with his fiancee Olivia Kane. Canvey Lanes: The High Street. The Crown and Horseshoe Pub: ' On the corner of Canvey Lanes. Owned by Daniel Hastings and his ex wife Lindsay Faraday. Daniel lives above the pub with his daughter Megan Donovan. Siobhan Spencer used to work here as a barmaid before the armed siege. Chloe Charles works here as a barmaid. ' ''' '''Kane Creations: Beauty salon owned by Olivia Kane. Chemistry: Nightclub owened by Sophia Faraday and Cole Donovan Megan Donovan works here as part of the bar staff. Faradays Restaurant: ' Restaurant owned by Duncan Faraday. Duncan's daughter-in-law Sophia Faraday manages the restaurant on a part time basis now she is opened a night club with Cole Donovan. Siobhan Spencer works here as a waitress. '''Canvey Lanes Garage: ' Owned by David Fields. Patrick Hale works here as a mechanic. Anthony Spencer works here as an apprentice. '''Last Minute Supermarket: Owned by Duncan Faraday. Run by Katherine Lavery. Kayla Macey works here. Canvey Comprehensive: Local school. Head teacher is Charlotte Pope. Teachers include Naomi Donovan, Steven Faraday and Michelle Fox. Students include Megan Donovan, Mia Faraday, Ava Donovan, Vicki Connor, Jake Connor, Emily Spencer, Kyle Campbell and Molly Campbell. Connor/Fitzgerald: The solicitors practice run by Heather Connor and Matthew Fitzgerald. Season One Season Two 'High Hopes Cast' Present Cast: Recurring Cast: Future Cast: Past Cast: Guest Cast: 'The High Hopes Character Appearance Count' As of: Wednesday 25th December 2013 | Number of Episodes to Date: 43